Cipher
by Jedi Tc
Summary: A woman that works for Aria learn that Shepard, the hero of the citadel, isn't dead as everyone seemed to believe. Her curiosity brings her to meet Miranda, which unfolds a chain of events. The woman proves to be a traitor to Cerberus,a former operative.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I haven't written a fanfic for a long time, and usually I write on my first language (swedish)  
But after lending two weeks of my life to ME2 I had to write_ somtehing_

So this is about an original character of mine. It's set somewhere in the middle of ME2  
This is written much like the books thats written and plays out in the ME universe. In other words, it's written for someone who's actually played the game.  
Not many explanations about environment and aliens and so fort.

Second chapter will be published within days. If people doesn't hate it. I'm not all content with it myself but oh well.  
Here it is.

* * *

Chapter One

Omega, the end of all things. A god-forgotten rock in the Terminus Systems.  
Someone like me usually don't find much work on a rock such as this. Not until you know it as the back of your hand, have the right connections and are willing to kill without hesitation or mercy. No problem.  
Aria, the ruler of Omega. An asari that I would guess are ancient by our measure of time. I never liked her, in fact I always had problems with these blue skinned beings. But you don't have to like her to take her money. By the time your name are on her lips you're either dead, or recruited.  
When they first brought me before her I wasn't afraid. I've always been confident in my skills and line of work. I worked hard to get so far on short time. None to my surprise that night was when I received my first mission from her. Of course that first mission was more of a test than anything else and I passed it with flying colours. Now I have the privilege of strolling up to Aria, asking for work on this rock. Much like tonight.  
I never liked Afterlife. The music is too loud, the people too drunk and the dancers.. well they're asari. But since the queen persists in staying there I have no choice in moving through the annoying crowd to make way. At least the turian barkeep is a quite allright fellow - when he's not working.  
"I heard there was work." There really isn't any reason to small talk with the turians guarding the stairs up. It's more of a safety precaution, I don't like the ideas of bullets in my body.  
"Talk to Aria."  
Yeah, didn't see that one coming. It's his only line. Often I ponder the thought of saying 'Hi. I'm here to kill the ice bitch of omega' just to see if he'll say "Talk to Aria".  
"Cipher, good you're here."  
You never get much more than a quick nod then straight to business.  
"Who's the target?"  
"This one."  
A datapad gets tossed over to me. It's an old man on the picture. Silver haired, double chins, 'disgusting' is my first thought.  
"For some reason people seem to think you're untouchable if you live in section 63."  
"So you want it messy?" I'm not a big fan of messy jobs.  
"I want it to hurt."  
I nod accepting the hit. As said before, her money is good.  
"Shepard is coming." Another alerted her.  
The queen nodded him away and turned to me with a single word for an order: "Sit." I do as told, and she spreads her arms over the couch that lines her little 'skybox'.  
The people sitting across Aria are not as impressive that one would guess. Those important to Aria isn't the ones that has time to sit idly by watching her. At my first sweep at the people there are two asari looking at me, exchanging words and giggle, looks back at me and flirts. Eclipse sisters, damn mercenaries. I greet them with a human gesture commonly called 'the finger'. Both of them glares and are probably thinking of how to take out some form of petty revenge. The curse of being born with looks.  
The man that climbs up the stairs is a real mind blowing surprise. Of course I recognise him; any human in the known universe would recognise the hero of the Citadel; the man that brought humans to power: the Spectre John Shepard. Most believe him to be dead after a mission gone wrong when he was sent after the geth. I was one of those believers. Right now its hard to make sense of anything. If he's alive why isn't the alliance showing him off? One would expect at least a 'the hero has returned' bulletin. And why the hell would he have business on Omega? Knowing Aria? I can't exactly hear what they're talking about, but they seem far too familiar for this to be his first visit. Somehow I have to get to him, I need to know what's happening in the universe. Never would I have guessed that Aria would be the one to solve that problem for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please don't be afraid to review. Flame me, flower me, whatever, just say _something._

* * *

Chapter 2

Returning to Omega once more was Shepard and his team. He didn't particularly like the station, though few did. But it was a nest of information, and now there was something he needed to accomplish here yet again. With him was Miranda Lawson; the gene manipulated femme fatal of Cerberus, and Garrus Vakarian; a trusted old friend from the days they had to deal with Saren. He couldn't seem to get rid of the habit of always taking one of his old team with him. Either Garrus or Tali, the others had moved on in their lives and seemingly didn't have time to save the universe.  
"Commander, I'll go meet our contact. You head to Aria and see what she can tell us about the situation."  
"You sure you want to go alone? Omega isn't the safest place in the galaxy."  
"Don't worry commander." She smiled at him while trailing of to the left. "I'm a big girl."  
Shaking his head he and Garrus continued towards afterlife. As usual the elcor guard didn't even seem to notice them walking past the line into the most popular club on Omega. Being the biggest meanest colony in the Terminus System they were at least lucky enough that it was ruled by someone as sensible enough like Aria. She recognized the threat they were working against and allowed him free roaming.  
He and the turian climbed up the stairs and was met by the same bored look on her eyes as always. Though he doubted she would show anything of the feelings running through her. Her remember when he brought the datapad with intel of a planned assassination on her. The only emotion she showed was throwing the thing in her underlings face and raising her voice. Her face still showed nothing.  
"Shepard." She greeted him, not rising from her seat as usual.  
"We got this information from a mission-"  
He started and Garrus stopped listening actively at them. Before when he was back on Omega, when the merc groups named him archangel, he visited Afterlife every now and then. People thought they could talk privately in places with loud music and drunk crowds. He swept through the ones sitting at the booth across and a human girl caught his attention. She was staring at Shepard, looking as though she had seen a ghost. With red hair, red eyes and a very fair complexion she didn't look older than 16. But what he reacted to was the kindness of her face. She looked innocent, didn't fit in at this place at all. His curiosity awoken, why would she be sitting here with Arias VIPs?  
"Cipher." Aria spoke and her eyes shifted. "The area is password protected." She continued to Shepard after gaining the girls attention. "But she can take you there. She has business at sector 63 anyway."  
"Of course, no problem." She answered with a voice fitting for her looks along with a broad British accent.  
She was quick on her feet, smiled towards Shepard before announcing: "This way."  
It didn't take long before they were in the hall separating The Afterlife from the streets. While they let the rhythms behind the girl started talking.  
"I've heard much about you Shepard. But according to rumours you're not quite as alive as you seem to be."  
"It's somewhat of a complicated story."  
"I understand. Nonetheless you have most certainly awoken my curiosity. The hero of mankind arising from the dead? Haven't the alliance heard about this miracle?"  
"As I said, complicated story."  
"What about you then, Cipher was it? You seem a bit young to tag along with Aria."  
"Are you knew to Omega?" She asked the turian with a faint smile. "Here no one is too young for anything. I work for her, it's as simple as that."  
Something ahead of them seemed to catch Shepard's attention and Cipher, who had been walking backwards, turned to she what. Walking towards them was Miranda. The both women's eyes met and the girl stopped.  
"Shit." She hissed between clenched teeth as they both recognized each other.  
It didn't seem like he needed any time to think as she quickly turned to run back towards afterlife.  
"Garrus! Stop Her!" Miranda shouted as the girl had already passed Shepard.  
He reached out t grab her around her wrist, luckily he wasn't that fast or that strong. Miranda had already come up to them and used the butt of her pistol to make the girl loose consciousness. Garrus caught her limp body and was soon to carry her.  
"I expect an explanation from you." Shepard stated slightly glaring at the woman.  
"We should get on board the Normandy first. I'll tell you all about her later."  
He sighed slightly but nodded.


End file.
